


Practice makes perfect

by SilentDarkness



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anger, Bullet Club - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Lots of confusion, M/M, Shipping name is 'Party', Wrestlers kissing, a little humor for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/pseuds/SilentDarkness
Summary: Professional Wrestling is probably the weirdest job of them all. Nowhere else your boss would casually ask you to kiss your colleague. Adam suddenly wishes he'd has a boring nine to five job at an office, when he is faced with the order to kiss Marty in a match.





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/gifts).



> This ship never occurred to me until my bff and fellow member of 'Team nuts' planted the idea in my head, after watching too much being the elite ^^  
> But I'm grateful she did because it's a wonderful ship. ♥ Party all night long! (Do you get it?) ^^  
> Although we're probably the only ones sailing this particular ship, I wanted to share this story with all of you. Really hope you like it :)

After a four hour drive and a serious case of road rage, which caused Adam to swear like a sailor for almost the whole time, he finally arrived at the famous PWG building. Some fans were already lined up on the parking lot. Even though they won't get into the building for at least another two hours. Adam waved at them while he was looking for an empty parking spot. When he finally found one, he was maximum annoyed and just wanted to get inside and maybe have a coffee or two. Still he tried to smile for the fans, because it was not really their fault he hated travelling and especially to travel alone. Nobody to talk to on long drives, just miles and miles of the road and the radio for company.  
His colleagues drove on their own and were probably already there. Adam was almost sure that he recognized Matt’s car somewhere along the others.  
When he got to the improvised locker room, which was really nothing more than a bigger storage room, he was greeted by the Young Bucks and Marty. The Jackson brothers sat on an old couch, playing with their phones and casually talking to the other wrestlers in the room. Marty leaned on a table, and obviously had a conversation with Joey Ryan.  
"Heeey Adam, whats up with the long face? You good?", asked Matt and got up to hug Adam. "Yeah, just the traffic. It's terrible.", Adam answered while hugging Nick and finally Marty.  
"Hey Joey, what's up?", he asked the wrestler and co-founder of PWG casually as if they hadn't a bitter feud going on about their dicks.  
Yeah sometimes pro wrestling got pretty weird, but everyone loved it and it made wrestling so much more than just a job. "Not my dick, at least not right now.", Joey joked and some of the boys laughed. Candice LeRae just rolled her eyes at her road husband, while she tried to apply fake eyelashes. She still couldn’t contain a grin though and it was obvious why they worked so well together.

"How do you withstand the urge to just leave him on a rest stop?", Marty asked grinning while he patted Joey on his back. "By reminding me that I need a driver, when I’m sore as hell after the show.", answered the blonde woman dryly, and again laughter errupted. "Yeah I made myself irreplaceable so I can be as obnoxious as I want and get away with it.", Joey endorsed, grinning widely under his full beard. Several guys immediately offered Candice their driver duties, but she thankfully declined. „Nah, I guess I would miss the whole car smelling like a babys butt from all the oil he uses.", Joey just flipped her off for that and she blew him an air kiss in response.  
Joey shook his head over his longtime tagteam partner and turned back to Marty and Adam. „I‘ve wanted to talk to you and Marty about your match for a minute. Wanna go outside?", Joey asked after most of the wrestlers turned back to their own conversations again.  
Adam just nodded and followed the king of dong style out of the busy locker room into a quieter area of the buildi ng. It wasn't uncommon that Joey had some suggestions for them, although Super Dragon did mail them the finish of the match beforehand. Super Dragon booked all the stuff but often left it to Joey to tell the talent some last minute ideas or changes. So Adam didn't think much of it and neither did Marty.  
"If you wanna make out with us, just say so. No need to kidnap and drag us into a dark hallway.", the brit said jokingly and laughed, his accent clearly audible. "Thanks I think I‘ll pass up on that offer. But actually Super Dragon thought YOU two could pucker up a little.", Joey told them as innocent as he could but with a mischievious laughter.  
"What?", Marty asked with wide eyes and Adam couldn't even get out a tone. He just stared at Joey like he was expecting him to admit he made a joke. "Mate, look I know you've got some weird kinks but if you're not planning to pay me with a hundred dollar cracker barrel gift card...", Marty began but was interrupted by Joey. "Would you just shut up for a minute? Jeeez. Not here and now! In your match, you idiot! The fans love it and what of it, am I right?", Joey shrugged his shoulders and stared at them expectingly.  
Yeah what of it? Marty did it plenty of times, Adam knew that much, but he never did and never thought he would.

„Of course you would get some extra cash for that.“, Joey added to convince them. Immediately Marty’s face lit up. _Extra cash_ were the most magical words for most indie wrestlers, because the money surely was needed. "Just a kiss or like with spit and tongue?", Marty asked grinning and licked his lips, a gesture that made Adam‘s stomach drop. He wasn't actually considering doing it, wasn't he? Of course they should do what Joey asked them to do, because he decides if they get another gig and the extra money was tempting too, but this was ridiculous!  
"As quiet as Adam is, I think you should save the passionate makeout and dry humping for later.", Joey retorted also with a big grin.  
Great so he wasn't really asked on his opinion about the whole matter and even better, they made fun of him. Adam felt his anger rise up.  
"Why the heck should we do that? We're not... gay.", Adam said and blushed a little because he felt uncomfortable, like he was back in highschool being the only virgin.  
"Woah Adam, who said something about gay? You grope sweaty, half naked men all day and no one would think you're gay beause of that. It's just some fun for the audience. No need to be worried. Besides, I promise I'll be gentle when I pop your cherry.", Marty couldn't hold himself together anymore and bursted out in laughter. "Maybe it's just that he doesn't want to kiss YOU!", Joey teased and earned himself a pout and a look that could kill from the self proclaimed Villain. "And what exactly are you implying, darling?", he was asked by Marty's most arrogant ringvoice.  
"That you don't get him going, obviously." - "Yeah as if you could, Magnum wannabe!", Marty spat back faking to be offended and suddenly gripped Adams arm tightly to get him to follow, while he left Joey standing in the hallway.  
„YOU GONNA DO IT OR WHAT?“, Joey yelled after them and Marty answered with „Yeah yeah don’t worry!“, never even looking back. Adam hadn‘t even realized that he was walking behind Marty like a good dog, until he let him go.

"What a prick! He's lucky he’s the boss’s pet and pays that good.", Marty ranted while he leaned against the white brick wall.  
"Why did you.. do that? Why didn't you tell Joey that we won't do that shit?", it bursted out of Adam. He was freaking upset! But Marty didn't seem to have catched it and just laughed, typing something on his phone, like this wasn't a big deal. "What the big promoter wants, he gets. Even if he's a fucking idiot. It's not like he asked us to bang each other. Actually... with you? I probably would do that too.", Marty grinned and the tip of his tongue peeked out between his red lips. He had beautiful lips, they looked really soft for a mans. Wait, why was he thinking that?  
Adam blushed and at the same time got even angrier. For Marty all of this was just a big fucking joke. "Stop that shit Marty! I don't want this and you...", Adam yelled and that finally got to his colleague and someone he would've considered a friend, at least until now.  
The british villiain shoved his phone back in the pocket of his jeans and got closer to Adam, until the hangman couldn't back up anymore because his back hit the wall. Marty stopped grinning and suddenly had a much more serious expression on his face.  
"You're scared because you never did it before aren't you?", he asked the uncomfortable country man. The mocking tone had disappeared and the deep, scratchy voice sounded almost tender. Still Adam didn't feel any more at ease with Marty suddenly being so close to him. "No! I just..." , Adam breathlessly tried to argue, but his voice died in his throat when his friend layed a hand on his shoulder.  
"No need to be afraid, Darling. I'll show you...", he told him and before Adam could even process his words, Marty stood on his toes and pressed his lips gently against Adams. The eyes of the blonde southern widened and he tried to get away but Marty held his head in his hands, gentle but firm. He should have done something, pushed Marty away or even punched him, but he couldn't move. After a moment it was already over and Marty smiled a little when he pulled back and saw the burning cheeks of Adam and his shocked gaze.  
"See? That wasn't so bad was it? I did it many times and it's just fun and doesn't mean anything.", Marty tried to assure him softly, while his hands were still on Adams face. It was strange and at the same time oddly comforting. "We can practice some more if you want. Helps with stage fever.", Marty suggested and under his confident words there seemed to be some kind of nervousness too.  
Adam didn't know what to say, he just stared at the villain like a deer in the headlights. What was happening here? Why did it suddenly seem like a good idea that he leaned forward and captured the lips of not just another man, but a friend?

"It's really okay, Adam. We just need to give Joey and Super Dragon what they want and get some extra cash and booked for the next show. We're friends, we can do this.", the british man blabbered and it wasn't just to calm Adam, at least that's what shot through Adams head. He’s never seen the other male as nervous as he was right now. Even though he was trying hard to hide it.  
But Adam knew Marty pretty good, since they spent more time together than apart, he immediately felt that something was off in Martys behaviour. "You just... maybe you could uhm.. lay your hands on my shoulders or something? And close your eyes. Just pretend I'm someone... else.", the last few words were spoken like they burned in his throat. Adam nodded nervously, because he didn't trust his voice. He was still angry at the villain because he thought it was his fault they had to do this. But he probably was also right that there wasn't anything to it and you just did what you got paid for if you want to get booked again.  
"Okay...", Marty murmured and got on his tip toes again because Page was taller than him. His fingers gently grabbed the bearded cheeks of the blonde. Adam remembered that he should do something with his hands and placed them coutiously on Martys shoulders. He felt the muscles stiffen under his touch and heard the smaller man swallow hard. Why did this feel so weird? It shouldn't be that complicated, shouldn't it?  
Marty did it before with Zack and even Kenny and they probably didn't need any advice on how to do it. And it wasn't like Adam was a virgin, he knew how to kiss, just not... another man.  
"Relax Adam.", Marty whispered with a nervous smile and again his soft lips met Adams. After what felt like an eternity Adam actually began to kiss back. Just slowly and shyly. Surprisingly it felt good, like really good. The beard was strange, but not in a bad way, just different.  
When Marty tried to withdraw, Adam suddenly grabbed him tighter and deepened their kiss, despite the wide eyes of his british friend. It was pure instinct and want that made him hold onto Marty and he forgot everything else. All he felt was the warm, muscular body against his and Martys quick, hot breaths against his face. But the dark haired englishman didn't push him away. If anything he seemed to hold onto Adam tighter.  
Their lips moved together and it almost felt natural as if it always should have been this way. And even though Adam knew that this was way more than what Joey wanted from them, he couldn't bring himself to let Marty go. If he did the moment would have been over and they would have time to think again. And for a change he didn't want to ask questions or search for answers he didn't have.  
Marty's unique taste and his scent were like a drug to him, leaving his brain in a dazed state and his heart pounding hard in his chest. His hands were no longer resting on the brit's shoulders but holding onto his head, like he tried to keep him there with him for forever. At some point Marty opened his mouth a little, almost in an invitation for the tall blonde.  
As surprised as he was at first when Adam wouldn't let him go, he really seemed to like it now. It felt like he encouraged him with his whole body to go on and never stop and Adam had no choice but to oblige. Tongues met in a passionate dance that started slowly, but soon got longing and impassionate. They never thought about wrestling, their match or Joey, it was just about them, everything else completely forgotten.

But eventually they had to come up for air and break the kiss. All of a sudden it felt like the world shattered to pieces and every alarm signal ringed in Adams ears, when he stared at Marty gasping to get some air back in his lungs. The brit who never shut up was finally speechless and looked absolutely shocked like he just drove over his grandma in the driveway.  
Adam knew he should say something but he couldn't decide if he wanted to shout at him or apologize. Shit if he just had declined Joey's order, none of this would've happened.  
"I guess... you don't need any more… practice.", the dark haired englishman murmured, his voice even scratchier than usual.  
Adam couldn't stop himself from noticing how red and swollen the lips of his friend were and how it made him almost proud that he did that. Marty’s confused gaze awakened the strong urge to flee in Adam, so he swallowed around the lump in his throat and began to walk away slowly. This never happened. "Wait, why the bloody hell did you kiss me?", Marty held him back, searching in his eyes for the truth. But Adam couldn't tell him, because he just didn't fucking know why he did it.  
"Let go or I'll knock your teeth down your throat, I swear to god!", he hissed angry most out of his own confusion and Marty let go like he burned himself. Without another word Adam turned around and left the bewildered and angry Marty alone in the hallway. He felt bad the minute he turned around the corner but he couldn’t deal with Marty right now.  
The rest of the time before their match, he got out of Marty's way, which wasn’t really easy as they were selling their merchandise at ringside and there wasn't much space between them in the small building. At least they were busy making some cash and talking to fans, but Adam noticed that Marty glanced at him every now and then. Of course he only knew that because he looked at the smaller man too, whenever he thought he wouldn’t notice.  
And one time he even catched himself admiring how good Marty's chest looked in his black shirt with the v-cut. Almost all the females in the room swooned over the dark haired, handsome brit, and for some strange reason Adam wanted to kill every single one of them.  
Which was unusual for him, because he normally wasn't an overagressive person. Now it felt like, not only him and Marty were strangers instead of friends, but he was a stranger to himself too.  
When they got ready for their match and waited behind the curtain for their cue, he never so much as looked at Marty, like he wasn't even there with him. It felt so freaking weird not to talk to him or joke around as they usually did.  
The Young Bucks stopped asking what was wrong, when they were met with silence and nasty looks from both men. But told them to get their shit together what ever it was. Adam wished it would be that easy.  
During the match they were on autopilot and just did what they did every night. They’ve always understood each other without many words and worked together like a well oiled machine. So working the match wasn't a problem until the finish.  
Adam pinned Marty to the mat like it was planned. But when the bell rang and he leaned in for the kiss that Joey asked them to do, the dark haired man just rolled away from him and out of the ring. The audience wasn't even in the slightest as confused and bummed as Adam felt.  
He sat on his knees staring at Marty leaving the hall without looking back or saying anything. Wasn't Marty the one who wanted them to do this and now he chickened out?  
Angrily he followed him after a moment, ignoring the yelling fans around him. He won't let Marty make a fool out of him! 

Luckily for them, no one tried to stand in his way when he walked through the halls looking for that british asshole, because he clearly had murder in his eyes. When he finally found him, Marty was banging his fists against the door of some cleaning cabinet. He was sweating and trembling and his knuckles started to bruise. Was he crying? If so it wasn't out of sadness but out of pure anger. It radiated off of him in hot burning waves.  
If Adam wouldn't have been so angry himself he probably would have left Marty alone. But unfortunately he wanted to punch him in the face right now, so no backing up.  
"What the fuck was that, huh? You left me hanging like an idiot!", Adam yelled snarling. But before he could have said anything further, Marty was suddenly in his face, only inches apart.  
"Oh just like you did before the show, asshole? You fucking kiss me like your shitty life depends on it and then left me like an used tissue! I'm so sorry! Seriously, fuck you Adam! Get your shit together and bloody leave me alone.", he hissed right in Adam's face.  
It was probably the worst decision he ever made, but instead of answering, Adam grabbed Marty‘s arm and pressed his lips on the brit's, while he pushed him hard against the wall with his sweaty, almost naked body. Marty tried to free himself and even to punch Adam, but after a long moment he kissed back as hard and relentlessly as Adam kissed him. It was more a fight for dominance than a tender kiss, but it didn't matter, it felt right. Teeth, tongue and lips clashed in a bitter battle, Martys hands tangled in Adams wet hair.

It hurt but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This was better than not talking or even looking at each other. He still got no answers to why he suddenly felt so alive kissing his friend, but the truth is that he did.  
Sweat mingled with sweat, spit with spit and their bodies seemed to be inseperably connected. "I'm sorry.", moaned Adam between two kisses and Marty answered with kissing him even harder and deeper. Eventually they needed some air and broke their kiss, staring at each other breathing heavily. All of a sudden a lopsided grin appeared on Marty's face, still a little shy but with the familiar mischievious glint in it.  
"You're a fucking numpty, Adam!", he told him in his broad british accent, but it had a loving tone underneath. After a moment Adam carefully returned his smile. He didn't know what to think or how to deal with all of this but the smile from Marty made everything kind of okay.  
"I guess I am.", he replied caressing Marty's bearded cheek with his thumb. "Most certainly. But luckily I happen to like this numpty a lot.", Marty said and there he was again, the guy that called himself the villain.  
Adam laughed quietly. "Yeah? I like you too.", and that turned Marty's grin into an honest, happy smile. The world was still turned upside down and it felt weird to hold Marty like that. Not like a buddy but like a lover. Weird but right at the same time.  
"Took you long enough to notice that.", the shorter male whispered and leaned in for another kiss, much more gentle this time. It sent shivers down his spine and made his stomach flutter like it was inhabited by ten million fireflies. Adam considered sending a gift basket or something to Joey, because without him they still wouldn’t be aware of the tension between them, but on the other hand the guy was already smug enough. No need to push his big ego any further. And this was something he wanted to keep to themselves.  
"Stop thinking Adam, would ya? Relax." Marty whispered and after some seconds, Adam finally nodded. He hugged Marty tightly and pressed a loving kiss into his damp hair, feeling the brit hugging him back and sighing happily. "Numpty." - "Asshole."


End file.
